dinosimulatorfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Kcidical/A fanfiction series i guess
Oh boy, here we go. Based on art I drew in the past. WORK IN PROGRESS. Character Modifiers ''- next to any characters name means dead. * means critically injured or dying. = means alive'' # means held captive. ^ means main character, > means side character. < stands for a mix between side and main. & means one-ish off character, only appearing for one or two chapters. ??? means unknown to the person's perspective you are in (only appears in the chapters.)+ $$$ means unnamed yet as I don't know what to name them (feel free to suggest names in the comments.) G stands for good, N stands for not applicable, ~G/~B or ~g/~b stands for neutral good/bad. B stands for bad. '' ''M/F is male or female Character list #'^=# G M $$$ (Balaur) to as Bal, temporarily Rarely speaks, has a shy-ish personality. Held captive by Mega 1 and Albino.' #'<*# ~G F$$$ (Dodo) Friends with Bal, injured and thus, cannot move easily' #'^= ~g M (Albino) Evil ish, Basically a walking talking thesaurus, polite but works with the drastically more evil mega.' #'^= ~B M $$$ (Megavore 1) Likes to be in power, takes captives mostly but will kill if he wants to.' #'>#= B M Smugs (Balaur/Yutashu Hybrid) to as smugs, temporary name Near-Merciless smug, cocky, and condescending. Prefers victims to bleed out and suffer instead of killing them. ' #'>*# G F $$$ (Pteranodon) Wings and leg ripped by "smugs" Is a young pteranodon who was basically murdered, but isn't dead. Saved from smugs by giga. ' #'<= ~G M Hacksaw (Giganotosaurus) Vigilante, friends with Albino, fights for what is right, regardless of if it involves killing. Responsible for saving Pteranodon.' #'More characters to be added.' ''' Did you know/ Q&A' Q: Are you accepting characters? A: Yes, I am. Im mostly looking for evil characters or take for example Hookz and Bloody-Eye from '''KOSer - An unlikely friendship' Those are the kinds of characters I REALLY want. Q: Why havent you thought of names for the characters yet? A: Its harder than you would think. 'Chapter 1: The beginning of the end.' It is around noon on a open plain near a river, lined with ferns, Bal and Dodo are both staring at the carcass of an ankylosaurus Bal: It still pains me, thinking about how it died. Dodo: Yeah, I cant imagine having your neck snapped after struggling for over a minute....'' Bal: Mhm... Anyways, we need to get going, The water level is about to cover the ferns. ''Heavy footsteps begin to gradually raise in volume, ever so slightly getting closer to Bal and Dodo. '' ''A snack flies over Dodo's head Dodo: Why are there so many of those lizards all of a sudden? Bal: I dont know, maybe its the season? Doesnt matter, they are pretty Ta- ???: Hello, Little One... Dodo: Bal, look out! The Mega proceeds to capture Bal in his hand, then slice at dodo, cutting her leg. Dodo lets out a shrill of pain as she collapses onto the grass, unable to move 'Chapter 2: ' "Help!"' Bal cries out as he struggles to free himself from the megavores clutch. '"dont kill me!" Mega 1: If you want to live, you should shut it! besides, if I was going to kill you, I would have done that! Bal's sight begins to blur as he passes out '' ''It is the early morning of the next day, Bal wakes up in a skeleton cage, being stared at by an unknown albino. "Just kill it already!" ''' Albino: No. "It" deserves mercy. "It" already went through enough. Albino: Grrreaat. Its awake. Now it thinks we are going to kill it. You have got to be kidding me. Albino: Anyways, Greetings, little creature. My name is $$$. Here is some information so you arent confused. You are in a modified skeleton of a baryonyx. Dont move. The razor sharp teeth are pointed in a way that will slit your throat if you try to break out. Albino: Feel free to ask questions. Bal: what are you going to do with me? am I going to die? Albino: 1: I have absolutely no idea 2: N- Mega: ''Yes.'' Albino: Would you stop! The last thing it needs is more stuff to worry about! Bal: What happened to my friend dodo? Albino: Wha- Just one second Albino, whispering to mega: There was a dodo? What the hell did you do with it? '' ''Mega,whispering to albino : Well, long story short: I think its dead. Albino: You '''KILLED I- ''Ahem'' Albino, whispering to mega: You killed it!?! How?!? Where is it! Mega: Well... 'Chapter 3: ' It is around noon. Mega and Albino are both looking for Dodo, Bal in Albino's hand. Mega:Around here... What the hell is this! Smugs is staring down at a young pteranodon, injured, cut and bleeding severely. Smugs proceeds to waste no time in sprinting away and hiding. The Pteranodon cries out in pain, knowing she is Absolutely screwed, without escape or surrender. Albino: Poor thing. I believe that was that yutashu thing who did that. Mega: Who cares. Its a random Pteranodon that was going to be eaten. Put it out of its misery. Albino: I care. I must be the only person who actually cares about these small creatures. Ill Tell Giga. Mega: Hold up. Yeah. This is where I swiped at the Dodo. Bal: (annoyed) And kidnapped me... Mega: You can shut your mouth or ill rip your jaw off. Bal proceeds to move as far away from Mega as he can with the limited movement being held gives, while trembling. '' Albino: Good Lord Mega, that's a little extreme don't you think? Mega: Eh, Not like I care. Albino: ''sigh Editors note: I had absolutely no idea on how I was going to continue writing from this point so heres a random thing about the Balaur/Yutashu hybrid ''' Chapter 4: What goes around comes around, smugs '''WARNING: MILD CURSING IN THIS CHAPTER also this chapter hella long my dudes It is around 6:00 Pm and $$$ is stalking a young Pteranodon, who is talking to dodo. Smugs: Cant wait, This is going to be fun. Dodo: So then he grabs my friend, and claws my leg! It hurt to move, let alone try and sprint for your life! Pteranodon: That's horrible! Do you think your friend is dead? Dodo: I don't really know. It seemed like the Mega was trying to keep Bal alive, I have no idea what for, though. Pteranodon: Well it was nice meeting you. Dodo proceeds to limp and stumble as she tries to waddle away, hoping to find Bal alive somewhere. ???: It looks like somebody is alone. You're mine now. Pteradon: What th- Smugs proceeds in tackling the Pteranodon, clawing and slicing at her wings. He stops, but still has left Her in a state of decimation Pteranodon: WHY WOULD YOU DO THIS!?! Smugs just stares condescendingly at the young Pteranodon, bloodied and beaten ???: What the hell is this! '' Smugs sprints away and hides in a cave, covered by a bush. '' Smugs: You have GOT to be kidding me. Come on!!!! I was so close! Twenty minutes pass, as smugs waits in a cave, fiddling around with "snack" flying lizards Smugs then leaves the cave, the pteranodon is still there, attempting to keep as much blood inside its body as possible Smugs: Well well well. If it isn't you. This is going to hurt. You will die. The Pteranodon proceeds to turn its head away. Smugs is just about to start goring The Pteranodon ???: HEY! Smugs ignores the voice, and puts his claws on the pteranodon's head ???: Im talkin' to you! Stop it! Smugs: No. The Giganotosaurus proceeds to walk up to smugs, showing his size and combat advantage over smugs, while also giving him the stare of a lifetime Smugs proceeds to gawk at the Giganotosaurus, in a state of absolute horror. Smugs: I- I didn- th- ca- A look of anger and smugness appears upon the Giganotosaurus' face. Smugs: I sai- well, I- Giganotosaurus: You better not have said what I think you said. Giganotosaurus: So, what did you say? Smugs: Y-yes? Giganotosaurus: Good. Now tell me what is going on here! Smugs takes a glance at the pteranodon Smugs: S- Giganotosaurus: And dont even bother lying to me. I crushed the throat of a Spinosaurus once, and im sure I can do that to you. Giga smiles with an outrageously cruel look on his face Smugs stares in complete dread at the death awaiting him if he doesnt comply Smugs: What is with your stare! My god it looks like im standing in front of a murderer! Giganotosaurus: You will be if you lie to me. Smugs: Jesus, OK Smugs: Well, I was stalking this pteranodon, and I was trying to kill it, then a random megavore and albino came through, yelling at me, so I hid, then came back here, and, again, I was going to kill it, then you came along, stopping me Pteranodon: is nobody going to help me? Giganotosaurus: How bad are your wounds? Pteranodon: Im bleeding out! Im not even sure if I have both legs! Pteranodon: Hey, look! Its that dodo I was with! Chapter 5 Dodo notices the Giganotosaurus standing next to the Pteranodon, and starts running as fast as she can away from the three Pteranodon: Wait! *cough* Stop! Dodo continues to sprint Giganotosaurus: Thats the dodo Albino was trying to find! Giga: Smugs, if you lay a feather on that Pteranodon, Im going to break every single bone in your body Giga starts running toward Dodo, causing Dodo to become even more scared Giga: Dodo! I need to tell you something! Dodo: You're gonna kill me like that Mega did to Bal! Giga: Bal isnt dead! Dodo comes to a screeching halt, Giga keeping his distance as to not frighten dodo any more Dodo: Bal is alive? Giga: Yes! Come with me and I can bring you to him! Dodo: Wait, You're lying arent you. Giga: I have some bad news. Do you know a Pteranodon? Dodo: Oh god, what happened Giga: It was attacked, and I need to find a doctor that can help me. Do you know any? Dodo: I do. In fact, he is pretty close Giga: Thats absolutely perfect! WORK IN PROGRESS. Currently working on: Names, less conflict, more characters, removing and updating some dialogue and actions for less conflict, (especially chapter 4, smugs isnt like that. reworking all dialogue in chapter 4) Category:Blog posts